


anything we dream

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Zombies, angst with fluff, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: “We’ll make it out, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara mumbled to the freezing cold, “we’ll just have to hang on. We can do it.” Whether it was to comfort Himuro or himself, they didn’t care to find out.





	anything we dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I was playing with the Fluff Generator, the other day, and this popped out. It was supposed to be fluff but what the heck. (I'm also supposed to be writing the USUK thingy but who cares?) Enjoy, I guess. Also, the title is from Lydia's "Your Taste Is My Attention", a song that I think fits murahimu perfectly.

Source: [Fluff Generator](http://kogami.tumblr.com/fluffgen)

* * *

It was a chilly January morning, not like the date mattered much, but Muro-chin insisted most of the time to keep track of the passing time. He said he wanted to not forget, and if it made ‘im happy, then who was he to stop him?

Murasakibara wondered, as he sucked on a lollipop he found in his backpack, if he would ever be able to taste an actual grape. Even before the whole ‘The-Apocalypse-is-coming’ thing, fresh fruit wasn’t as easy to come by in Japan. The picture said it was something round and purple, like his hair, and maybe squishy or juicy.

“Hey, Atsushi, don’t you want to go out for a moment?” Murasakibara stared at his companion, listless, deciding if leaving the little comfort he could have at the moment just ‘cause Muro-chin wanted to play outside was worth it. He sucked again on the lollipop while pondering on it, Himuro seemed to catch on it as he just frowned a little and seemed to put a thoughtful expression. “You know, it’s snowing outside, don’t you think it’d be like fighting with ice-cream?”

Murasakibara wanted to point out that no, snow didn’t equal ice cream, as he knew both the process through which snow was made (he wasn’t the best at physics for nothing) _and_ the process to making ice cream (baking pastries wasn’t his dream job for nothing, even if ice cream was a totally different dessert than any type of cake); but Muro-chin seemed to be somewhat excited by the thought, and it wasn’t all that often nowadays that Muro-chin was happy, so he bit on the last he had of the candy and reluctantly got up.

“M’okay, but if Muro-chin throws a snowball at me, zombies won't be your greatest worry.” It was an empty threat, they both knew it, but he felt the need to comment on it.

* * *

“Snow always makes me think of Christmas at the States,” Himuro commented while making sure the base of his snowman wouldn’t come crumbling down.

Murasakibara hummed and brought a candy cane to his mouth, as if to make a reference to said holiday. “Hmm, ‘that so?”

Himuro nodded and wrapped his scarf around the snowman, reminding himself to pick it up later lest he forgot it. “Yeah,” he then looked back to Atsushi and chuckled a little. “You know, if you keep snacking at the pace you did before the world fucked up, all your stored candy is gonna disappear.” He sat beside his friend and leaned a little, it was rare for them to get a moment of peace, and it was in this rare quiet that all came back to him.

He idly wondered how Taiga was doing, or Alex. He hoped they were alright, and he also hoped that Kuroko’s low presence helped Taiga go unnoticed by the undead.

“Hmmmmm, we got a room full of snacks, don’t think I’ll be running out anytime soon.” As if to prove his point, he grabbed another candy from his pocket and handed it to Muro-chin, who seemed too caught in his reverie. Maybe candies would make him if a little happier like it did to him.

Himuro grabbed it and smiled a little, then reminded himself to keep up his poker face. “Yeah,” he mumbled. Atsushi wasn’t one to be affectionate, he knew because he wasn’t one either, but maybe it had been time and circumstances that made them lonely. So when Atsushi wrapped a lazy arm around his shoulders to comfort him, he didn’t complain much and leaned further into the embrace.

“We’ll make it out, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara mumbled to the freezing cold, “we’ll just have to hang on. We can do it.” Whether it was to comfort Himuro or himself, they didn’t care to find out.

* * *

 


End file.
